


Look at a cat through a tube

by WangJinjin



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Peeping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangJinjin/pseuds/WangJinjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denny有了一个新望远镜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at a cat through a tube

　　Denny有了一个新望远镜。

　　Denny Crane！Celestron！

　　Celestron！Denny Crane！

　　毋庸置疑，前者听起来更顺耳。

　　Denny Crane从不屈居人后！即使按字母排序也不行！

 

　　Denny并不打算深究Carl送他望远镜的意图。

　　全金属结构，内调焦，充氮防水设计，操作简单，安全可靠，3.4磅的重量，抡死个把人应该不成问题。当然，Denny还是更偏爱用枪——虽然以他的疯牛病为由，Alan已经把家里的所有子弹都藏起来了，包括彩弹。

　　Denny对Carl最近突然热衷起来的观鸟运动丝毫也不感兴趣，不过他还是要感谢对方送来的单筒望远镜，起码他现在能看清在对面天台上做日光浴的比基尼美女锁骨上有个玫瑰纹身了！为什么狙击步枪的瞄准镜只有红外模式？

　　Denny Crane才不会心虚，既然被人发现偷窥比了中指也不会心虚。但他真心讨厌比基尼美女的那件蓝色浴袍，那件浴袍和Alan在家里穿的那件很像。

 

　　Alan下午有个庭审，是一件又平常又无趣的单亲妈妈从有权有势的父亲那里争夺女儿抚养权的案子。但Alan竟然不许他去旁听！Denny不明白这是为什么——那个妈妈根本不是他喜欢的类型，而女儿只有五岁。

　　当然，他现在老老实实地等在家里也是有原因的。不管是什么原因，Alan自愿提出的今晚会扮成Shirley的提议总是很诱人的——即使Alan有可能临时反悔，Denny也觉得有老实听话一次的必要。

　　Denny Crane，一切皆有可能！

 

　　Denny发觉自己似乎从来也没有从阳台鸟瞰过旁边街区的那个小公园，当然也有可能是他忘记了。但他真的挺喜欢喷泉中间的那个小天使，和与他第一次见面就尿了裤子的Donny的样子很像。

　　然后他在望远镜中看到了住在楼下的Marcus小姐养的那只虎斑猫，后者正在喷泉边喝水，而Denny巴不得它会掉进喷泉里。

　　Denny讨厌那只猫，如果不是它，他或许就能够和Marcus小姐来一场热辣的电梯性爱了！而Alan对此事的评论是“我会帮你预约去打破伤风和狂犬病疫苗的”——这是嫉妒！赤裸裸的！

　　在他念念有词地诅咒对方的时候，却有一双手抱起了那只虎斑猫，而Denny也自然而然地将那个已经抱着虎斑猫在喷泉边坐下的男人扫视了一遍又一遍，并不由自主地幻想起被那些修长的手指抚摸毛发的感觉。

 

　　Denny Crane是异性恋！即使他已经和男人结婚了也是！男人从来不是他的菜，更何况是个看上去比Paul还老的男人！而且抱着猫的男人总会让Denny有一种奇怪的不适感……但那个老男人却并没有给他这种感觉，Denny理所应当地将此归结为那个男人拥有驯服那只讨厌男人的悍猫的能力以及仿佛万圣节的奇装异服。

　　说是奇装异服或许有些言过其实，反正对方并没有扮成粉红色的火烈鸟而只是穿着一件类似中世纪修道士的兜帽白袍，而对方的灰白色的头发也古板得像是倒退几个世纪，再配上那对尖耳朵……

　　尖耳朵！Denny将望远镜的放大率调得更大，一再确认了不是自己产生了幻觉——果然还是万圣节吗？但他在家里只穿了短袖T恤和平角裤而且还有比基尼女郎在天台晒日光浴！

　　虎斑猫在男人掌下惬意地眯着眼睛，享受着对方的轻抚，而当那个尖耳朵的男人最终抬起了眼睛的时候，Denny也因切实感到了对视而险些将望远镜丢下楼去。

 

　　Denny觉得眼睛很累，还干干的，或许这是因为他眼睛不眨地花了一个小时在公园里搜寻那个瞬间就凭空消失了的尖耳朵的老男人。

　　Denny发现自己今晚已经不想Alan扮成Shirley的样子了，他只想对方保持原来的样子。

　　Denny抱着Alan躺在床上，感到对方正用手指摩挲着他的头发，他将Alan推开了一些又仔细看了看他，然后在对方稍稍歪头露出了疑问的表情之后，再一次抱住了他。

　　Alan Shore是Denny Crane最好的朋友，他几乎可以为Denny做任何事。但Denny不能告诉Alan，告诉他最好的朋友——他并没有因为那个尖耳朵的老男人而想起了Alan，却因为Alan再一次想起了那个尖耳朵的老男人。

　　Denny抱紧了Alan，第一次希望自己的疯牛病发作。

 

　　Ｅｎｄ

　　２０１３．０１．１８


End file.
